Operation Rocket Jet Fuel
'''Operation Rocket Jet Fuel '''was an attack on the city of Celebus, New Jersey in 2014 by the Celtican Army for the purpose of creating panic and mass hysteria. Led by Gregory Court, the Army launched a small rocket laced with thick gas-producing chemicals from the Lighthouse Hotel a few blocks from the shoreline. The operation, which was planned since August 2013 after the end of hostilities in the Autumn's War,caused heavy traffic congestion and major pollution, inducing the presence of the US Army to combat the military threat. Court escaped the radiation poisoning by pushing the Celtican Army into Mohave, New Jersey. Later in the afternoon, the Celticans invaded the Dominal Base and hijacked several fighter jets, which were used to bombard multiple buildings in Moltoz, New Jersey, which were used for intelligence purposes by the Allied forces. In the ensuing destruction, the head leader of the Celtican Air Force, Larry Clark, entered the ruins and recovered the files that contained plans for the invasion of Celebus set for 2018. Background Celtican Army American Regional Intelligence After the Dream State Incident in May 2011, American Regional Intelligence, 9th Division was put on high alert, as dream state mechanics hadn't been utilized on a high-scale grid before. The Presidents of the Dominal Base warned the intelligence organization that it could be either their older brother, Gregory Court, or his predecessor, Nicholas Bedford, looking for revenge. While Court was immediately placed on a high-risk list, the shootout in December 2011 after Mark Wade robbed the Bank of America beside the Ryder Tower confirmed to many in ARI 9D that Wade was the perpetrator of the Dream State Incident. The reasoning was that Mark Wade, a former Dominal soldier, had suffered a psychotic break and committed the heinous incidents seen between May and December of 2011. Ultimately, however, Mark Wade turned up at Sector 1 of the Dominal Base in September 2013, two weeks after the end of the Autumn's War. Feeling that the conflict was over, he revealed himself to the Presidents of the base and declared that the Celtican Army was pursuing him. He denied any involvement in the Dream State Incident and pointed the blame at Gregory Court, who had gone missing in the Celebus, New Jersey area after the Battle of High Meadows in June 2008. After this revelation of Court's involvement, ARI 9D searched for a candidate in the Celebus community that could serve as a link to the outside. Following leads that surfaced after the death of William Holt in 2012 on the Celebus beach, ARI 9D looked to Jim Holt, his 18-year-old son who attended Celebus High School. Intelligence reports in July 2014 indicated that there was increased construction efforts localized around the Celebus Lighthouse on the shoreline, but any efforts to specify these reports hit a dead-end. Thus, ARI 9D looked to use Jim Holt as a connection to the town. Jim Holt On October 22, 2014, Matt Silmore, a Dominal supervisor, commandeered a school bus in the southern town of Wanes, New Jersey and drove to Celebus High School to pick up Jim Holt and several other members of the lacrosse team at 5:30 PM. Taking Route 525 to the highway towards Moltoz, Silmore suddenly crashed the bus into a ditch near a brook at Mayflower Park, causing the students to panic and escape the premises. Instead of approaching Holt alone, Silmore looked to induce an accelerated pace in the Celtican Army in whatever they were planning. In this way, they would be more prone to make mistakes or conduct inefficient action. Before the Celebus Police could arrive on the scene, Silmore took Holt hostage at gunpoint and brought them to ARI 9D through Mayflower Park. They paddled across the entrance lake and entered Sector 1, which was on high alert after reports of a situation at Mayflower Park. Two masked Dominal soldiers escorted Holt to a bunker in Sector 2, where he met Alan Butler, the Director of ARI 9D, in Room 327. It took over half an hour to debrief Holt on the happenings of the Celtican Army and the urgency to stop whatever operation they were planning. At 7:30 PM, Sector 2 was invaded by disguised Celtican Army soldiers, who broke through the bunker and attempted to kill Holt. Leading this force was Richard Matthasias, a Celtican worker who had been an inside mole at the Dominal Base since the recruit surge in 2011. In the chaos, Holt was told to work on stopping the operation by finding more information. With this, he was pushed back to Celebus with the use of a portal gun. He came out of Mayflower Park and encountered a Dominal worker in a car; they left the area to prevent anybody from questioning the scene. Ten minutes after beginning the drive, Holt and the worker became engaged in a car chase by Gregory Court himself, who carjacked a police cruiser at the Moltoz Police Station and entered Celebus. Sirens wailing, Court veered Holt's car off the road onto the shoulder and pursued Holt on foot, dressed in an officer's uniform. Holt managed to escape through the downtown alleys past the Ryder Tower and arrive at the Lighthouse Hotel. Events Aftermath